


A Not So Little Problem

by Yupthisisforporn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Play, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Other, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthisisforporn/pseuds/Yupthisisforporn
Summary: Ruby has a penis. Because of course she does. The world goes on as normal, but needs are addressed, desires acted upon, and why shouldn't child soldiers have some fun?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/OC, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Hey guys, got a little something for you. My coauthor and I made this while he was helping me with my severe personal issues. Better than therapy, amen! XD
> 
> La Capybara: Not getting paid either~
> 
> YTFP: Eh, I help with your ideas. So it’s fair play! Anyways, this story is pretty simple. Ruby has a dick. The rest kind of follows from there.

Life since coming to Beacon had been… strange at first. Yang wouldn’t whine about it, after all she had chosen to come here and become a huntress after all. And there were many things to appreciate. Cute guys, cuter girls, and lots of very angsty teens with a lot to prove, plus pressure on top of their emotional insecurity? Not as terrible as some people might think.

No, most of the people here were serious. As in, the kind of serious that didn’t tolerate bull shit and saw people willingly train 14 hours a day. It was refreshing, a far cry from her days at Signal, where less students were willing to put in the effort.

Sure, she was a gorgeous blonde bombshell with tits that never quit, but that didn’t mean she was an air head and, more than that, Yang was eager to prove herself.

All in all, ⅘ stars.

They didn’t let her wear her low cut tops on school grounds and when you’ve got a body like her’s, well, it’s practically a crime not to flaunt it!

Giving a massive, jaw popping yawn, the blonde rolled out of bed and half giggled. Yang really was quite happy with her team, edgy faunus terrorist and spoiled rich girl included. Admittedly, her sunny disposition towards Weiss was probably more from the fact she was eyeing Ruby half the time than any personal fondness.

If the girl had the good taste to know what a catch her sister was, far be it for Yang to dissuade her.

Scratching at her patch of blonde pubic hair, she slept in the nude, of course, the brawler tiptoed past her teammates and their utterly ridiculous bunk beds towards the bathroom. The early bird caught the worm after all, so far be it from her to not take advantage of their luxurious bathroom and its hearty supply of warm water.

It did wonders for her golden mane! And for her sore muscles after hours of intense physical training.

Courtesy of Professor Goodwitch.

But that was a good thing. Train hard and the fighting is easier. And not dying was good too.

Tip toeing around the general menagerie of junk they’d left on the floor, Yang pushed the restroom’s door open and stepped inside. Only to, rather curiously, find the door to the shower closed and with a light shining out from under it.

“Who… I know I saw Weiss and Blake but I didn’t, oh, duh.”

Of course it was Ruby. She might not be the most punctual of girls, but she was capable of being quite the early riser herself. Chuckling at her double pun, the blonde pushed the door open and chuckled at the confused squeak her adorable little sister let out.

“Y-Yang! What are you doing! I-I’m in here!”

Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde didn’t bother dignifying that with a response.

“I-I-I mean, what if it was one of the others or something.”

“They were in bed. And besides-” The blonde snorted in amusement. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you jack off before.”

And Ruby really was going at it. Her hand still hadn’t stopped moving, constantly pumping up and down her cock with enough vigor that, even though they were talking, it was clearly where the younger girl’s focus was. Not that Yang minded. Getting off was important, especially for a herm like her cute little sister.

“Y-Y-Yannnng!”

Hearing her name moaned out like that never would get old to the brawler and she smirked as Ruby’s cock twitched and spasmed, a spurt of cum shooting out. Oddly enough, it was just the one shot that splattered against the black haired huntress’s chest.

“Hey Ruby, you ok over there?”

Picking up her toothbrush, the blonde snorted at the frustrated, slightly cum splattered glare the young girl sent her.

“You look like you could use a hand. Or maybe a job for those lips of yours. Maybe I should cum over there and show you the roughest time of your life, hmm?”

Shaking her plump rear, the blonde revelled in the lust and frustration pouring off of her sister. Sure, being 5’ 8”, well muscled, and a curvy bombshell was amazing all on its own, but it really became a whole other kind of delicious when someone was so obvious with their appreciation.

Ruby wasn’t too bad herself, generous B-cups that, while not as big as Yang’s own Ds, were still very nice to grope, enough muscle tone to be attractive, and petite hips to fit her overall athletic, trim frame. In other words, just the kind of girl Yang loved to have squirm underneath her, sister or no. The fact the teenager was packing a cannon, and not just Crimson Rose, only made things even better.

She wasn’t a size queen, no Yang was more refined than that, but Ruby had, without a doubt, the best cock the blonde had ever been able to sample. And while she’d had plenty of, ah, suitors, Yang hadn’t really slept with all that many guys. So while that might not say much, the way the silver eyed girl would fill her in ways nothing else ever had, or could, did.

Of course, Ruby’s sheer enthusiasm for everything she did made the sex amazing too.

Plus, you know, she did love her sister. That helped a lot too! Even if Yang, somehow, still got a little flustered at the idea of actually making love as opposed to the rutting they normally engaged in.

“Yang, it hurts.” This time Ruby was whimpering in pain. “I’m so hard it hurts and I can’t cum, I just let out a little and stay hard! Pleeeeeeease, I neeeeeed you!”

“Oh?” The older teen made sure to bend over, looking for the mouth wash, and flash her sister. “You sure? Seems like you’ve got it taken care of over there.”

Ruby was too out of it to notice the drops of arousal that had been running out of Yang’s pussy from the second she’d seen her sister. Honestly, there was a good reason she slept naked. And only part of it was because she liked feeling the air on her skin.

Yang made sure to position her posterior just at the right angle so her sister would get a glimpse of her folds, and the droplets of arousal running down her legs; the sound of Ruby’s hand slapping against her flesh echoing through the bathroom.

“I mean… It’s such a shame that you’re busy. I had a bit of a spicy dream last night and it left me all hot down there. But since my little sis is too busy I could always go look for someone else to scratch that itch. Big sisters have got to look after themselves too, you know.”

She gave her rump a slight shake, making it jiggle ever so slightly.

Snarling in lust, Ruby was off the toilet, naked except for a pair of pink panties around one ankle, and stumbled over to her willing victim. It took three thrusts to hit her target, the first ending up between Yang’s thighs, which the smirking blonde was all too happy to close, the second pushed at the athletic older sister’s ass hole, which got a coo of pleasure from her, but the third final found purchase. Slamming in on the first accurate strike, the frenetic, desperate, whining teenager buried the whole of her shaft inside of her older sister.

“YangYangYangYangYangYang, so gooooooooood!”

And Ruby clearly was feeling good, or at least pent up, because she came from just putting it in. A thick load of incestuous spunk filled up the older teen’s willing womb and it was all the blonde could do to keep her knees straight and the toothbrush in her mouth. She still groaned in pleasure, both at being so delectably filled and at the sticky, hot, virile seed now being pumped straight into her.

Even better, for Yang at least, Ruby was now whining in what sounded like pleasurable agony, her sister hadn’t slowed down at all. No, the thick, fat dick she loved to feel split her open was still spearing in and out of her tight, pink pussy, so slick with cum and arousal she took the rough, violent fucking without a hint of pain.

In fact, as she brushed her teeth, her biggest concern was the half sticky cum her sister was spreading across her back with those wonderfully juicy B cups. Because not only did Yang distinctly recall more than one cum shot across the speedster’s face and tits, she could feel at least three or four on her skin now too.

Not that she’d complain.

Not since it was Ruby, at least.

Spreading her legs wider, and making sure she wasn’t being ground against the sink too hard, Yang smiled and relaxed as she let Ruby rut into her with every ounce of energy she had. All while she happily continued to get ready for the day.

Of course, the two toe curling orgasms she experienced and three further creampies left her a bit wobbly. Nothing new for her, and good training in their own way, but Yang had only spent twenty minutes taking care of her face so far and she could already feel her womb start to swell. The thick cum inside of her tight pussy already building up to overflow levels! Though, admittedly, she was using every ounce of her immense skill to milk every drop of cum she could out of the raging, desperate girl cock slamming into her.

“Ruby, baby, I love this but you’re filling me up too much. I’ve gotta let this out in the shower and if I’m too full we’ll all be late for class. Switch to my ass or pull out when you cum, ok sis?”

There was no verbal response. But, after another five minutes of rough, frantic rutting, Ruby pulled out. This, of course, let a deluge of mixed cum spill down the inside of Yang’s legs, before Ruby herself blew her load all over her sister’s ass.

This served as a most excellent segue, pausing only long enough to let out a final, thick spurt of cum up Yang’s back, before lining her prick up with the winking asshole in front of her and pushing in.

Of course, this hole was tight too. Just like with her pussy, Yang had put the effort in to develop the muscles she needed to get the most out of sex. It was a bit like training to hunt grimm really. There were skills you needed, skills you wanted, and skills that just raised the quality of life immensely. Being able to pleasure your sister, or at least give her the night of her life, every night, was just common sense when you were the best at what you do.

So, when Ruby’s strong fingers grabbed a hold of Yang’s thick locks, she didn’t snap. No, no, no, she gasped in pain and ecstasy as Ruby let out another boiling hot load inside of her, all while she had another orgasm of her own. And, of course, her body responded as it always did.

Her back arched, her spine danced with flashes of pleasure, her toes curled on the cold tile, and her holes clamped down around whatever was inside of them. Thick, heavy splatters of cum gushed out of her still twitching pussy and her ass swallowed every drop of cum it could out of Ruby’s still hard, hot, pulsing cock.

Yang’s fifth creampie of the morning was even better than the first four, even if they’d been pretty great too, and this time her knees did buckle a little.

Thankfully, Ruby was still fucking her into the sink with enough force she didn’t fall.

It took two more orgasms to finish her morning routine. Two more orgasms for her, that is, Ruby had cum at least three more times, maybe four. Eventually, it was just packing more and more cum into an already stuffed hole.

Pulling out once again, this time with an incredibly wet pop, Ruby fired her current round across Yang’s pussy and ass and walked her way up her sister’s back.

“You want my pussy again don’t you love?” Her response was a vague noise in the affirmative. Yang sighed. “Ok, let’s get in the shower. We need to get you nice and clean first.”

Normally, Ruby had enough stamina to go thirty, forty five minutes without cumming. Even longer if she was edging or just playing with her pussy. And she’d normally only need to sleep with Yang every couple of nights. But every so often, once every six months or so, she’d get like this. So utterly, totally sex obsessed nothing else mattered but her dick.

So, smiling at her beloved little sister, her first lover and the only one she’d kept around, the teenaged soldier pulled her steady girl into the shower behind her.

It wasn’t massive, but large enough for Yang’s purpose.

Despite making sure she was always clean back there, she still didn’t like to go from her ass to anywhere else. So, turning the water on and making sure it was warm enough, she, constantly stroking Ruby’s painfully swollen, angry red cock, got a generous lather of soap going and began washing her sister.

She was firm, dedicated, and thorough.

She cleaned inside the foreskin, even though Ruby took good care of her personal hygiene, she made sure to stimulate her sister’s glans, and darted across her urethra. Both rubbing the tip and down the shaft. This got a few spurts of cum and a low groan from her sister.

‘Its really, really not good for Rubes to get backed up like this!’

Pulling the cock up and to the side, Yang nipped at her sister’s clit. Slightly hooded, the bean, very used to Yang’s presence, engorged itself and pushed out. A quick kiss later and Ruby’s folds were gushing too. This was heaven, of course, and she buried her tongue in the best pussy she’d ever eaten and tongue fucked her sister with everything she had. And, of course, her hands kept busy. One stayed on Ruby’s dick and the other began to knead her ass.

That tight, delectable rear that Yang could spend hours groping.

Well, if she was being honest, the huntress could have spent hours groping just about every inch of her sister.

And her diligent work was soon rewarded! Ruby’s cock let out a spurt that rained down onto Yang’s hair, something she quite happily ignored, as the shorter girl whined and spasmed and her juices ran across the blonde’s chin and into her mouth. Smacking her lips in delight, she pulled back, gave the pink, slightly parted lips before her a kiss with plenty of tongue, and stood up.

“Hey baby, are you feeling better?” Yang, letting the warm water wash over her and her sister, pulled Ruby’s head to her chest. “Does this feel good to you?” She’d closed her legs, letting the still horny herm pump into her thighs. “Are you feeling any better or does it still hurt?”

“Better. Thank you Yang. Love you so much. Still hurts though.”

Rubbing her sister’s back, and letting out a sigh of relief, Yang relaxed as the hot, nearly boiling, water cascaded over their sweaty bodies. It brought back memories of her time at Signal, when the two of them would wait until all the girls left the locker room so the two of them would have the entire place to themselves.

Poor girls, they never figured out why Camellia’s gym bag smelled so fishy.

‘Ah memories, Ruby’s first titjob. Shame about the bag though. Guess that’s what happens when you do it doggystyle in public!’

Giving the needy girl in her arms a small kiss, just a hint of tongue to it,Yang let her sister pound away, that wonderful tool slamming into her pussy with the force only a hunter could manage, and she did her best to help her out. After all, if you couldn’t rely on your family at the worst of times, who could you count on?

“Hey Ruby.” Another kiss to get her sister’s attention, pulling the black haired, silver eyed girl’s lips away from Yang’s pert, pink, erect nipple. “As much as I’m loving this we’re running out of time. I got up a couple hours early today and it’s only been about an hour, but you’ve gotta get ready too. So how about I finish us off and we get dressed? Maybe we can get through today if we’re careful.”

“Ok. Thanks Yang.” Their hug tightened. “Sorry for being like this.”

“Don’t worry Rubes. I love yah. And besides, I’m your big sis. I’m built tough!”

She would be a little sore though. Now that the raw, nerve blasting pleasure had died down a little Yang knew she’d gotten a little in over her head.

‘Well it just means Ruby’s getting stronger! So it’s a good thing. Now how do I teach her to control her strength….’

Yang both loved and hated it when her sister pulled out. Loved it because her pussy always clamped down so tightly she could feel every inch of the girl she loved stimulating her, hated it because she always felt so empty right afterwards, and then loved it more because it meant she was normally about to get pumped right back into. The feeling of Ruby’s shaft fully leaving her still made her body ache, no matter how familiar, and she hated this moment because she always craved more.

Kneeling down in the tub, Yang wrapped her generous bosom around the wonderfully thick cock she’d been blessed to work with. Ruby was well endowed enough that Yang always had plenty to work with which, despite not being an elitist, was definitely an area the blonde felt her sister beat out the competition in. Herm or male!

When her lips closed around the head of Ruby’s cock, she mostly tasted sweat and cum, just the way she liked it, and eagerly began to run her breasts up and down the perfect cock she was worshipping. Making sure to get her tongue in on the action, she set her mind to getting her sister off with a single minded focus. And Yang, well, she never did anything by halves! Especially not when Ruby’s fingers began to rub her head and massage her scalp.

That almost chaste sense of pleasure sent a pulse of pride down her spine.

Purring, she redoubled her efforts. Making sure she kept eye contact with her sister, or at least as much as Ruby’s half lidded, lust glazed silver gaze as she could see, Yang kept up her double assault and let her favorite lover relax.

Still quite sensitive, and somehow still cumming enough for a one woman bukkake, Ruby moaned and her cock jumped in Yang’s mouth. Something the blonde knew meant her sister was at her limit. Smiling, she buried her face in Ruby’s crotch, the tiny, sparse patch of black down tickling her nose as Ruby gave a few, final thrusts to properly bury her cock in Yang’s throat.

Despite still being packed with enough cum to knock up an entire nunnery, the fresh shots of warmth made Yang practically glow with pride. Seeing Ruby’s dopey smile and her beautiful eyes flutter in delirium made her happy in a way that had nothing to do with the aftershocks she was still feeling.

Pulling off Ruby’s cock, and making sure to fill her cheeks to bursting, Yang continued to jerk her sister off. This meant that she got a nice, blindingly thick facial and, with Ruby blocking the shower’s spray, she even got to enjoy the feeling of cum on her skin.

‘Dust, everything about you is just so perfect Ruby!’

So Yang was a slut, sue her. She killed monsters for a living, she was permitted to like sex.

Swallowing down mouthful after mouthful of the sweet, warm seed, that somehow tasted a little bit like cookies; something she’d never, in all the years of their fucking, or love making, Yang had figured out. But she wasn’t complaining.

Gulping down another mouthful, she made sure her sister was nice and clean, all the leftover cum cleaned out, and that Ruby was as satiated as she could be.

It was a simple, and quick at this point, matter to actually scrub off.

Once done, the two spent a few minutes just kissing and touching one another, light petting only, before they climbed out. Still dripping Ruby’s cum from both of her holes, Yang sent Ruby to grab her “toybox” and hurry back in.

The sight of a blushing Ruby holding a briefcase made her laugh. Mostly because the girl’s cock was already shining with precum at the extremely mild exhibitionistic thrill she’d just received.

“You’re so easy Rubes. If I didn’t love you so much I’d be jealous you know?”

Looking through her sex toys, Yang pulled out a pair of plugs while chuckling at her sister’s squeaks and attempts at denials. Spreading her legs, and making sure to show of her pussy and ass, and give it a little jiggle, the blonde worked the toys into her body, one after the other, and plugged up the loads inside of her.

“Damn Rubes! Even just having your cum in there feels amazing. Fuck. Forgot how good this was.”

Ruby giggled.

“Of course. Things have been so busy lately. It has been what, five, maybe six days now? Just letting you know, I am still awesome!”

“Awesomely endowed with an ego, maybe.”

“Ooh, big words for a girl with such big knockers.”

“You sure loved to suck on them a minute ago. You know you won’t get any milk for your cookies, yeah?”

Mumbling something under her breath Yang only half heard, she blinked.

“What do you mean not yet you don’t!”

This got another blush and squeak from Ruby who was, all of a sudden, very busy with brushing her teeth.

Not one for being ignored, the blonde bombshell quickly toweled herself dry. Wrapping the fluffy goodness around her still damp body, which she promptly pressed against her little sister's back for maximum effect.

“What was that you said, sis?” Her arms wrapped around the young girl’s body, palms laying flat over her bust.

“Something about making these puppies full and ripe?”

Ruby whined, organ swelling back to full mast at the sudden assault.

“Yaaaaaang, not now. I’m gonna be tenting for the rest of the day!”

“You’re the one that likes to wear tights and a skirt, not me.”

Chuckling, Yang nipped Ruby’s ear and gave her sister a final grope. Turning to the bathroom door, she blinked when there was a knock at it.

“Hello?”

Blake’s voice called out. Ruby squeaked.

“Are you two all right in there. We’re coming in!”

Hands still on Ruby’s breasts, and not quite thinking about what she was doing, Yang tried to step back, letting her towel drop, as the two teenage girls stumbled over themselves. Unfortunately, in the confusion, Blake made it in before Ruby could stop her or Yang could press herself to the door and give her very shy sister some privacy.

“Oh.” The cat faunus was staring at them, Yang naked and Ruby in her rather stuffed panties, and her nose twitched. “Oh.” Her eyes widened as Blake realized what that fishy smell meant. “Oh.” She’d realized just what that bulge was.

“Blake, why are you just standing there. Move out of the way! Are they ok or hurt or something?”

“Wait, Weiss, no-”

To her credit, the faunus tried to stop her friend. And failed, obviously, because the Schnee were very stubborn people. And so the heiress too got an eyeful of Ruby’s… flattering figure. It probably didn’t help that the mostly unclothed Ruby was desperately trying to cover her nakedness, and only drawing attention to herself, while Yang had picked her towel up and accidentally displayed just what she’d worked into herself.

“Ok people.” Yang held up her hands. “Before anyone asks any questions, you two, out. Ruby, finish getting ready. We’ll talk about this like adults and it had to happen sooner or later.”

Blessedly, and for the first time in literally ever, the whole team obeyed without complaint.

When the other two girls were outside, the blonde wrapped her sister up in a hug.

“It’s ok, we knew they’d find out sooner or later. You take your time and finish up and we’ll deal with this. I’ve got your back sis. No matter what, ok?”

“Ok.” Ruby hugged her back, looking a little less terrified, and continued to, slowly, finish her morning routine.

What followed were the fifteen most tense minutes of Ruby’s life. The petite huntress in training, now actually wearing some PJs, watched transfixed from atop her bunk bed as Yang sat down both of their partners for what she’d dubbed ‘serious Ruby talk time’; a name which she’d pilfered from their own father. Who’d adapted it from his days on Team STRQ.

Weiss and Blake had both been given small notepads, with Yang herself, in underwear and a large T-shirt, having taken what suspiciously looked like one of Professor Goodwitch’s clipboards. Behind her, a series of clear white banners had been hung off her own bed with various suspicious photos haphzardly plastered on them.

The blonde found a pair of fake glasses, plopped them on the bridge of her nose, and hummed with satisfaction.

“Okay dear students. Welcome to your first class of Ruby 101! A series of lessons meant to help you understand and properly appreciate the treasure that is my younger sister, one Ruby Rose, and all her wonderful nooks and crannies.”

“Yaaaang! Stop talking about my nooks like that.”

“Sorry, not sorry~” She sing songed.

Blake coughed.

“So, uh, when you say that… you mean you two are… you know.”

Cat ears pressed flat against her head, the young woman made an odd gesture with her hands.

“Fucking with hats off? Yes. Yes we are.”

“Yaaaaaaaaaang!”

Another whine from the now visibly distressed girl got a shrug from the older sibling. The casual admission of incest bothering her far less than her sister.

“To be blunt, Rubes’ what a fancy pansy doctor would call a hermaphrodite, she’s got both bits, but it doesn’t make her any less of a girl! She’s just got a bit extra. And some urges we have to take care of from time to time. But I love her and I love sex so, you know, win-win and stuff.”

“How do you become a, well, a….”

“A hermaphrodite, Weiss.” Yang gently but firmly instructed her friend. And, despite the white haired girl’s inability to say the word, she wasn’t running screaming from the room. So small victory. “And you don’t. Well, as far as I know, I think I heard about someone doing something with dust magic. But Ruby was born like this. It’s genetic. Her mom was like this and so was her mom and, we think, her mom too.”

The blonde shrugged.

“Summer, Ruby’s mother, had a cock. And so, because of a little quirk of her genes, my baby sister got one too. A wonderful, hard, thick, hot, delicious, powerful, mind blowing-”

“Yang. Please. Stop.”

Ruby groaned out from above her sister. Cheeks red and face buried in her pillows, the silver eyes girl was clearly dying from embarrassment.

“Ahem. So, as I was saying, she was born as one. Next question?”

Blake raised her hand, tentatively.

“So what you were doing wasn’t… common?”

Yang blinked.

“Well, the whole part where she rams me full is kinda the usual. But today was sorta special.” The blond pulled the first banner aside, revealing a very detailed anatomical description of the young huntress.

Anatomically perfect, that is. Making the girl in question hide in shame.

“You see, because of Ruby’s unique biology, she produces all sorts of funny hormones all the time. Which of course, includes periods like any one of us. However, she has a secondary reaction when it comes to her extra bits, where every once in a while her body decides it is actually a rabbit and goes into overdrive.”

The next drawing featured Ruby with rabbit ears and a white onesie.

“During this short period, namely a couple days every other quarter of the year, our cute little friend develops the sex-drive of an unholy demon. Believe me, she can do things I don’t even know how to describe!”

“So how long have you… handled her urges? And, uh, why doesn’t she… use a toy?”

That last bit was delivered with a blush and a squeak from the heiress. Along with a somewhat morose glance at Ruby.

“Well, to answer your first question, pretty much always.” That one got a very uncomfortable grimace from the other two girls. Weiss in particular speaking up.

“So you’ve been used as a sex toy all your life? That’s absurd!” The young woman grew passionate. “Where was your father? And how could he just permit rampant… incest, there, yes, how could he just let this happen!”

Chest heating up, Yang snapped right back.

“Oh don’t you start with that! Ruby’s body is different and she needed help! Our father knew it was coming, gave us “the talk” when he caught us, made sure I was comfortable with what I was doing, and thanked me, and God, for not having to be the one to help Ruby. Tai Yang is a strong, independent man who loves his children and works his ass off for them. But, even if he would have to help his daughter, he didn’t want to give his ass up for them. And besides, if not me, then who? Some stranger? Some rando that might hurt her or take advantage of her? No freakin way. She’s my little sister and it’s my job to look after her!”

Rant over, the blonde took several deep breaths, pretending not to notice just how abashed her teammate looked.

“Look, Weiss, I get what you're saying, I really do, and thank you, but I love Ruby and someone had to do it. Rubes wasn’t gonna rape some other kid, I didn’t mind, and it worked out best for everyone. As for masturbation… it just doesn’t really work. She can go for hours, cum once or twice, but still be horny.” Yang shrugged. “Ruby needs someone to have sex with. Not just an onahole or her hand. Even if she does spend more time below the belt than a boy who just discovered internet porn.”

Grin turning mischievous, the blonde glanced up at her sister who had seemingly rallied.

“Of which she has the single most extensive collection I’ve ever seen by the way! I mean she has all the kinks. Well, not all of them, some things are a bit much! But don’t worry you two, she loves faunus and petite girls and group sex and, even if you two don’t have an ass or tits like mine, she’s a huge fan of your body types too!”

This had the heiress loudly mumbling an apology to both sisters as she very, very suddenly grew interested in her feet. Probably because her cheeks were on fire.

Blake, however, looked up to Ruby intently. Golden orbs searching for something.

“What about pregnancy. Her being fertile means the two of you need to take precautions or take some heavy risks.”

Yang waved her off.

“Done and done. You see, back in Signal I used to be in the pill regularly. It let me have my fun and not have to deal with any messes that might crop up. When I graduated, though, I stopped taking them and decided to do something long term.”

Her feline teammate looked confused.

“She means surgery, Blake. She’s done something so she won’t get pregnant. Not unless she has it removed anyway.” There was a faint pout in Ruby’s voice. Akin to a child who’d been denied their favorite toy.

Shrugging, Yang continued as casually as she always had.

“An IUD is cheap, safe, and it took less than 30 minutes to get it. So I wouldn’t say surgery, per se, but yeah. A visit to the doctor was all it took. I was quite serious when I said Ruby had both bits.” Flipping to another diagram, because of course she had one, Teacher Yang continued her lecture. “Internal testes aren’t actually all that uncommon in the animal world. And, like in a man’s body, they’re necessary for the purpose of reproduction. Frankly, and I mean this politely Blake, I’m pretty sure herms are the result of humans breeding with faunus. Someone, somewhere got the genital configuration of one parent, passed it on, now we get to have fun.”

“So Ruby could get a woman pregnant? Hypothetically of course!”

This time it was the hermaphrodite herself, now somewhat recovered, that answered her friend’s question.

“Yeah Weiss. I could. In fact, it’s easier for me than just about anyone else.” The huntress chuckled nervously. “Apparently, I’m actually quite, uh, potent. A drop or two is probably all it’d take to knock someone up. So you get why I’m quite… careful.”

“Yup!” Yang popped her p. “Plus Ruby hates condoms. Well, I do too, but it’s not like I’d ever let anyone but Ruby get a taste of me raw. No need to risk any STDs, right Rubes?”

Her sister nodded animatedly. And then scowled.

“There wouldn’t be any need to worry if Yang didn’t bother fooling around with other people. I’m clean as a whistle but you can never be sure with some rando!”

“Wait, aren’t you two togehter? I mean, you two… have sex. So are you, I don’t know, dating, I guess?”

Weiss’s confused question was met by an equally confused look from the two girls.

“Not really?”

Ruby’s response was a bit unsure so Yang elaborated.

“Kind of, but not really. You see, we’ve always been there for each other. And I always helped Ruby with her urges. But it wasn’t like we were together together. Because that wasn’t what we needed. You follow?”

“Not all.” Weiss nodded. “I literally have no idea whatsoever what you mean.”

“I guess it is really odd.” The blonde chewed her lip. “Mostly, it comes down to the fact Ruby needed someone who understood what her body required. That was me. But, aside from the fact it’s incest, most people still would have found a relationship between us odd. If only because of the age difference. So Ruby had a few crushes, I dated a few people.” With a small smile, Yang glanced at her sister. “If I ever thought being her girlfriend was what she needed, or even just wanted, I wouldn’t mind. But frankly I was hoping either you or she would have made a move by now.”

Throwing a pillow at Yang’s head, Ruby growled.

“Not the time to embarass me further Yang!”

“Of course it is.” Yang snatched the pillow out of the air and sent it flying right back. “We’re not dating, so it’s not cheating, and you’ve spent more time staring at Weiss's face than her ass. That means it’s love!”

“That’s something else I was wondering about.” Blake started. “Yang, you were supposed to start Beacon this year, but Ruby would have only started it a year after you. How were you two planning to handle her… urges if you were so far away from each other?”

“Honestly, we didn’t really know.” Ruby was now sitting on the edge of her bed, a pillow over her lap and her feet slightly kicking Yang’s shoulder. “I have a lot of toys. They help distract me. But frankly, we were probably going to just wing it. Yang mentioned me finding a boyfriend or girlfriend or something, she’d brought a few of both home to see if I was interested, but no one ever clicked.”

Weiss blinked.

“That’s it? You were just gonna wing it? Couldn’t you have asked for some help that didn’t involve having to pick strangers to… satisfy those urges. I’m sure there must be something a doctor or specialist could have done.”

“Totally.” Yang nodded. “Ruby could have undergone chemical castration, a penectomy and removal of her testes, or taken hormone therapy to kill her libido. But that would have involved expensive, long term damage to her body, mutilation, or simply suppressing the issue. Dad politely broached the idea of opening up a tab at a high class brothel back home, we lived about 20 minutes outside a small city, but I get possessive too. I could bite that particular bullet, even if I don’t like the idea of her doing that. In the end, this was the best we could come up with.”

“And what about us? You two never considered cluing me and Weiss into it?”

“Well, the plan was to talk to each of you one on one. But miss Kitty Cat over here refused all my invites to go clubbing. Like, do you see me? I’m a sexy bombshell! I figured you weren’t into girls and decided to leave well alone. Ruby though? She was supposed to ask Weiss out to tell her, but she got stuck at the ‘make googly eyes’ part.”

“No I didn’t!” The silver eyed girl snapped, blushing rose red. “I was gonna do it… after she saved my life that last time. But it was the tests! Yeah, totally, we had finals and the tournament is coming up and I just didn’t… think… oh screw you guys!”

“Sure! I think I’m ready for another round!”

Yang laughed at her joke while the other teammates giggled at Ruby’s terrible attempt at an excuse. Eventually, once they were calm again, the blonde actually answered.

“In the end, we’re teammates. Huntresses. And that means we need a functional relationship. Never mind how often hunters sleep with their comrades, like Rin and Nora, Pyrra and Jaune, Coco and Velvet, and - never mind, you get the picture. The point is, we weren’t going to just jump your bones and neither of you picked up our hints. So, that was that.”

“Well, that was… enlightening.” Weiss deadpanned. “But… are the two of you happy like this? You were basically raised together, right? Shouldn’t it feel… strange to you? And Ruby are you happy having to deal with these urges? I’m not saying you’re bad or weird or anything it’s just… are you sure this is ok?”

“I am who I am Weiss.” Ruby’s smile was wan and a bit weak. “I’m a little… embarrassed about how you guys found out, but not that you did. This is me.”

The heiress grunted, giving her friend a stern nod.

“Of course. You’re still my teammate. This is weird, and I think it’s gonna take me a little while to get used to it, but nothing else is gonna change. I promise you!”

“Aww, so cute! I want a picture!” Yang gushed and pulled Weiss into a tight hug. “If you weren’t Ruby's girlfriend I’d take you all for my own too. I knew I was doing the right thing letting your love bloom! But to answer your other question-” The blonde huntress quite happily ignored her smaller compatriate’s struggles, smothered in her chest as it was. “I like my life. I love my sister. And I don’t want to live any other way. If you didn’t get it by now, I like sexy people and I love sex.”

There was silence as the duo was left to digest the declaration.

They’d never seen this side of the sisters before, not when they were training or in missions or even just hanging out. To think that there was this entire different side to the duo was an unexpected surprise.

But not… displeasing.

At least not to Blake.

“Could I see it?” She stopped. “See you… as you really are?”

There were three different reactions to her question. Weiss squawked in disbelief. Ruby buried herself under her pillow, ears bright red, and Yang let out the loudest squee Blake’s feline hearing had ever had the displeasure of being subjected to, and then proceeded to pull her sister from the bunk bed kicking and screaming.

“Come on, Rubes! It’s showtime!”

“No! Not a show! I ain’t being paid! This is exploitation! Help! Weeeeeeeiss!”

The littlest huntress clung to the bed, legs wildly flailing about as she tried and failed to escape his sister’s iron grip. Not to much avail as the blonde just picked her up and used the leverage to pull her off the dangling bunk bed.

Only to plop her where the educational banners used to be.

“Now, this will be our first practical demonstration of Ruby 101. Come on, sis. We are among friends here!”

Ruby eventually gave up and let Yang strip her. Indeed, the blonde was most eager to get her sister’s PJs off. Her shirt ended up tossed onto her bunk and her pants ended up on a squawking Weiss’s head. Standing there in her pink panties, half covering her chest, the silver eyed teen shuffled in place as her friends looked at her. Weiss tentatively peeking through her and Blake openly staring at Ruby’s bulge.

Her bulge that, even now, was starting to leak. It wasn’t too bad, just a slowly spreading wet patch, as she rubbed her legs together and tried to stay calm. But it was very clear she was starting to get excited.

“Wow. That’s actually big.” Blake licked her lips, stepping close. “I always wondered what this smell was… I kind of remember it from when people in the White Fang had sex, but I was confused. Can I see it?”

Cheeks flushed, nipples erect, hands at her side, Ruby nodded. Yang, seeing her opportunity, took her sister from behind and pulled her backwards until they were both sitting on the bed. Hooking her thumbs into Ruby’s underwear, the blonde began to kiss and nip at her sister’s neck as she worked them down.

Finally free, the shaft sprung forward, actually getting a meep out of Weiss, and proudly stood tall. It was still a deep red, flushed and swollen and hard and radiating heat, and there was a bead of precum glistening at the tip. Wrapping her hand around the base, Yang gave the cock a few quick pumps, just enough to spread the precum and get it nice and shiny, before spreading Ruby’s pussy wide with two fingers.

“Go on, take a nice long look! Get closer if you want to!”

Surprisingly, it was Weiss that moved first. Leaning in, she took a long look at Ruby’s folds, a trickle of arousal already starting to spill out of them. Audibly swallowing it seemed to take all of her willpower to pull away.

“Ruby….” The heiress’s voice was low, almost a whisper. “You’re gorgeous.”

There was lust and desire and even a bit of awe in the young woman’s voice.

This time, Yang didn’t make a joke, contenting herself with humming and spreading her sister just a bit wider. For her part, Ruby’s blush just deepened and, somehow, she grew even harder.

Blake hummed curiously.

“I always thought that hermaphrodites were infertile. At least in part. The Fang didn’t have many of them, and they mostly kept to themselves. No pairings, no couples. It was like they just weren’t capable of having children. Those seem perfectly healthy though.”

Yang nipped at Ruby’s ear lobe, slowly grinding against Ruby as she slowly teased her, clearly encouraging her sister to answer.

“I-I’m fertile in both areas-s-s-s-s! Ah, Yang, not there!” Writhing and whining, it took the huntress a moment to rally. “Some aren’t.” Ruby was panting. “But some are. It comes down to whyyyyy you’re a herm. Some have XY chromosomes, I happened to inherit it from a line that’s just different. Sooooooo good, I mean, so I’m good to go!”

Giggling, Yang let her chin rest on her sister’s shoulder.

“It’s possible they didn’t want to worry about having a kid, or were being discrete, or just wanted to focus on their job. I’ve also heard a rumor that herms are more common amongst faunus, but you’d know more about that than me. Anyways, Ruby can put a bun in someone’s over or bake one of her own. Not that she ever sleeps with boys. I’m pretty sure Ruby is just gay, since I’m the only one who’s ever gotten to play with her pussy. A bit of a shame, considering how tasty, pink, and plump it is. Just so perfect, right?”

Weiss was too busy hyperventilating to respond, but Blake nodded.

“She’s very pretty, yes. So if she gets pregnant, what’s the chance of it being a futa, ah, herm-”

“Don’t worry, Ruby doesn’t mind being called that, do you Rubes?”

All the poor girl could do was groan and buck her hips fruitlessly, Yang smiling and prompting Blake to continue.

“Ok, so, futas, do they breed true, what are the odds, is it different if she gets pregnant or impregnates someone else? Do you know about all that?”

One hand on Ruby’s chest, the other stroking her cock, Yang continuing to lick and kiss her neck as she stroked her sister. Eventually, after Weiss whimpered slightly, the purple eyed blonde answered.

“A bit. If Ruby got someone else pregnant it’s about a 1 in 3 chance of them being a herm. Maybe closer to 40% and I think it changes based on when she gets them pregnant and how much sex the couple has while pregnant. If she carried the baby, because of the hormones in her body, the kid would always come out like her. Not that anyone’d be complaining And a couple times a year, 2 or 3 times, she gets like this. So horny, so needy, so pent up she’d do anything to cum. Her body’s so super charged she’d breed a whole army of herms just like her. Thankfully, I handle her.”

“So Blake-” Yang held up the hand that had been pleasuring Ruby’s twitching, spasming pussy, long strings of arousal stretching between her fingers, and let her lips split in a salacious grin. “Want a taste?”


	2. The Futa Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now settled in at Beacon, and with a few more friends to her name, Ruby is ready to branch out! Now with her favorite teacher's backing she is ready to officially hold the first day of her brand new club! Shame Yang was the one to decide what it was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So, this is chapter 2. It’s not a direct continuation of the first one shot, but we will get around to that eventually. I’m glad so many of you are enjoying this story too! Just so you guys know, I’d love comments or criticism! Getting better is my goal after all.
> 
> La Capybara: He got so excited we jumped right into this!
> 
> YTIFP: Inspiration struck, he helped. Mostly by suggesting we create Peach! Ruby’s also the main POV this time around and is showing off her submissive streak too.
> 
> La Capybara: For once, Glynda isn’t the one doing it…
> 
> YTIFP: Don’t worry. She’ll get her turn too! As for the chapter itself, we mostly want to find the right balance and tone for the story overall. Especially since we’re actually planning a proper chapter by chapter story too. Don’t… expect it soon. We have a LOT to write. But it may, one day, be created! At the end, I have a small personal request. Are there any tags I should be using that I’m not?

One of the best parts of living in a gigantic building of a school was the amount of free space that was up for grabs. From empty abandoned classrooms to storage rooms and even training areas that hadn’t been used for months if not years.

Not only did they offer the perfect places for a quick bit of fun between Ruby and her teammates, it was also what allowed them to set up shop for their newly instituted activity group.

The Futa Club!

Meeting other hermaphrodites was something Ruby had ever expected when she got selected for Beacon. Sure, most of her free time was spent either raving about her precious baby, Crescent Rose, or thinking about the next position she wanted to try with her blonde firecracker of a sister. Which, maybe, just a teensy weensy little bit, might hint at the abnormal upbringing the two of them had shared.

But meh, the past was the past.

What interested her the most was the future!

The future of futa everywhere now rested in her tiny, sugar high, and thankfully capable hands. At least according to Yang. She liked to give Ruby’s body parts… nicknames.

Still! Her hands! And how she now held the fate of her comrades within them! Not that she’d ever used them for anything that wasn’t maintenance, studying or well… you get the jist of it.

As the unique girl that she was, Ruby had grown up without many peers of her own. She’d had few people she trusted enough to call friends, those she actually trusted. And most of the rest of the people Yang brought about had to go through an intense screening period in which her sister tested them for reliability and a willingness to do the hanky panky with two sets of genitalia.

Her sister had high standards, it seemed.

But at long last the young huntress in training had finally found people she could trust enough to call life long comrades! More than that, they even knew her deepest secret. The one she’d been afraid to share, even with people who had fought and bled by her side. 

And all it took was to show them her penis. Go figure how that works.

Blake and Weiss had been understanding and, dare she say it, appreciative of her gifts. Of course, it had taken them the better part of the morning and afternoon to come to grips with it. But by midnight she'd introduced both to the wonders of skinship and her very active, hormone driven libido.

Having two more friends to work her stress off had made her fertile period go by in a flash. Normally she would have had to lock herself for days in a room with Yang and as many toys as they could carry. But with the rest of the team helping, her heat had actually been enjoyable!

Just three days of continuous activity of the sexual kind! It was a good thing they did so much cardio. And had brought lube.

It wasn’t just her team, either!

Velvet and Coco had been more than willing to accept her once she caught them getting some relief after a mission. The seniors had mistaken her for an average girl and thought to give her a scare, only to be surprised to find out she was much the same as them. Of course, that meeting had ended up very… heated anyhow.

Poor Velvet had to go without relief for several days due to their mission. And, as it turned out, Faunus similar to her suffered the same cravings. Only their mental state could deteriorate and become… fuzzy after a while.

Ruby could relate.

Even Pyrrah turned out to be equipped for his and her pleasure, not that Jaune had minded when Ruby saw the two of them ruining a bed, and so that couple had been brought into the fold. Apparently, a school with more than two thousand staff and students had enough people of a hormonal nature crammed together that it was impossible to keep your sexual entanglements discrete.

In the end, it turned out there were quite a few people that had special equipment and that there were more than a few people eager to get to know more about them. One thing lead to another, as it often did with their kind, and Ruby had ended up belatedly suggesting that they form an official club.

Yang had thought it was a great idea. And had then spent about a week badgering the others into agreeing. Ruby would be the first to admit it probably boiled down to Yang wanting more people to, ah, “engage in team building exercises with”.

But it turned out the idea had a bit of merit. Enough that Professor Goodwitch had agreed, on the condition that they get Professor Peach to sponsor the club. And so Ruby, who had somehow inherited this responsibility, had gone to the young woman, whose skin tone reminded the sugar addicted huntress of a mocha latte, had been amused, a touch confused, and a bit annoyed.

Amused, because she was being asked to sponsor a “health and study organization for people with unique biological developments”. Confused because it turned out that Ruby didn’t know the Professor was a herm herself even though she was being asked to sponsor their club. And a bit annoyed at Goodwitch for throwing her under the bus when she found out who had sent Ruby her way without bothering to explain why.

Ruby had a feeling it was what amounted to lovers spat, even though she had always thought the blonde professor had a thing for the headmaster.

‘Eh. Adults are silly sometimes. Really, we’re the teenagers but they never just talk to each other. Ridiculous.’

Any hypocrisy on her part barely even registered as a slight itch in the back of Ruby’s head.

But that had been weeks ago. And part of the woman’s demands to sponsor their club included that they actually do something, not just boink each other. So, to that end, Ruby had taken a page out of her sister’s book and decided to actually try and come up with facts about hermaphrodites.

Where they came from, what they were, how they were different, and any special health concerns. Plus the normal rules on hygiene, safe sex practices, and how not to get pregnant.

It had taken her a while to compile that information into an easy to understand format.

Hence, she had gone with the tried and true practice of making educational banners!

‘Yang would be so proud!’ Ruby giggled to herself as she hung the explicit portrait of a… well… hung woman.

Which she might or might not have pilfered from a respectable branch of the private entertainment business. She just hoped that her sister wouldn’t be mad her adorable little sister had gone through her stash for inspiration. 

Fortunately, she had edited out the stains.

But, that was just one of four. Because that was what Ruby had learned. There were four types of people born with or who acquired intersex or true hermaphroditic traits!

‘Man, I’ve learned a lot of new big words, haven’t I? I should use them around Weiss more.’

Nodding to herself, she finished putting up the other three banners, small bursts of rose petals drifting on the air conditioned breeze as Ruby finished setting up the displays. Looking up proudly over her finished teaching aids, the young huntress felt like a respectable adult.

“I have that issue. Your sister has good taste.”

And promptly jumped through the ceiling. Or well, tried to. Most that accomplished was giving her a killer headache.

And maybe a concussion.

“Professor! I told you not to startle me like that!” She whined, hanging onto the ceiling for dear life.

The older woman rolled her eyes.

“Haven’t you learnt anything since class started, Miss Rose.” The professor smirked. “Constant vigilance!” Ruby had just started to climb down, turning her back to the woman, and was now firmly reattached to the ceiling. “Always be constantly vigilant, Ms. Rose, lest you open yourself to attack. Or worse.”

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

“I don’t think I have to worry about any Grimm inside Beacon.”

Her teacher shrugged.

“I think you do. If there were any, you’d be dead meat five minutes ago.”

Professor Peach was an athletic, veteran Huntress, recently having turned 32, and still single. At least going by the lack of wedding band. The dark skinned Faunus was an attractive woman, strong, athletic features complemented by the pair of rear facing horns sticking up out of her long hair.

Honestly, Ruby was eager to admit just how striking the woman was. Whether it was the three claws slashed across her face, scars now faded to a pale pink, or the nevermore feather the woman had somehow kept from distenegrating that she’d tied into her hair, Mercedes Peach was the kind of person whose body just told a story. Even the well worn jeans, thick soled hiking boots, and loose cream colored T-shirt she wore just seemed to make the Faunus even cooler!

Of course anyone would have still noticed just how attractive the woman was too. Long legs that Ruby knew could smash stone with a single kick, lean, toned arms that had dozens of small scratches and nicks covering them, and deep, brown eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Little Red Riding Hood was very clearly crushing. Not like with Weiss, no, but even she knew she was infatuated. And had maybe spent a bit too long staring at her teacher’s tight, toned rear.

More than once.

“Ahem. If you’re quite done staring at my tits?”

Meeping, Ruby let go of the roof and landed in a crouch. She didn’t bother denying anything.

“Sorry.”

Peach just chuckled.

“It’s all right. I was a teenager once, too.” The older woman gave Ruby’s hair a good natured tousle. “Now, are you ready for today’s presentation?”

Ruby gave the woman a cheeky salute.

“Ready as can be, Professor!”

The huntress took her seat at the corner of the room. She was just an observer after all, any and all club activities were decided on by the members of the club and their selected president. If they wanted her to participate, they would have to ask for it. Peach was just glad she got the desk and extra storage space out of the arrangement!

With her presentation set up, and the teacher in charge sitting pretty in her corner, Ruby could finally relax and wait for the club members to arrive.

She looked over herself, dressed in her normal battle get up, she looked the picture of perfect innocence. The sort you imagine had nothing on her mind but cookies and high caliber sniper rifles. There was, however, one small problem.

Or rather, one steadily growing problem.

‘Ugh! This again?! Yang took care of this hours ago!’

Indeed, for while her clothes were seemingly normal. There now stood a mighty tent forming in between her skirt. And it just kept getting bigger.

“Rat snacks. Do I have time to head to the restroom? Um….”

“Ms. Rose? Is there a problem?”

The professor had heard her muttering, of course, even if she hadn’t been able to make out exactly what Ruby said.

“If there’s an issue I wouldn’t mind helping. Did you forget something for the presentation?”

Blushing, Ruby shook her head and coughed. This got the professor to finally look up from the paper she’d been grading.

“I see. Well then. The teacher’s restroom is down the hall that way, uh, it’s a bit roomier. Just make sure to clean up after….”

Staring at her feet, or at least trying to, Ruby bit her lip and decided that, if she could kill a giant rampaging bird monster, then this was easy! If only things worked like that, then surely this would be easy enough to do.

“Thank you professor. But, um, I’m not sure how to put this.” Once more shuffling, she edged forward. “I’m still… in my cycle. I can’t take care of this on my own. I’d just be stuck in there for hours at best. Or until my team could come and help me.”

“Oh.” Peach was blushing now. “Well, should I call them or are you-”

Ruby nodded, cutting her sister off.

“Well, you’re really pretty and really cool and you helped me and you gave me all those websites for actual medical information. Plus you taught us some really cool things and I love your scouting class and you’ve helped make me a better long range shot. And I can’t say this enough, you’re really, really cool and pretty and I’ve always kind of liked you. So if you want to, I mean if you don’t mind, would you maybe kind of sorta want to… you know?”

“Ms. Rose!” Peach’s response was a quick, stern snap. “Are you, a minor, attempting to solicit sex from your professor!?”

Her heart sank. Ruby realized she may have just crossed a line she’d never actually thought about before. What happened between her and her friends was… just that. Between her and her friends.

“I… I… Yes mam. I was.”

“Well then.” All harshness had disappeared. “So long as you know what you’re doing, I suppose it’s fine.” Peach had a shit eating grin to top them all. “Because frankly, if you’d tried to back out I would have forced you to. But if you’re sure you want this?”

The Faunus’s voice had turned soft, questioning by the end.

“Because Ruby, I will not let you do something you might regret. So are you 100% sure you want this?”

There was serious concern in the woman’s voice, enough that Ruby was honestly touched. Few people would have the strength of will to turn down sex from someone they found even mildly attractive. And her teacher, now standing, was looking at her with a bit of consternation.

“Yes mam. I’d very, very, very much like to do this. So, um, please?”

“Well, since you do need to be punished, come over here.” Peach sat down in her chair, slightly spreading her legs. “We don’t have too much time, but I’m sure you know what to do.”

On her knees in a flash, literally, Ruby laughed when her teacher jumped in surprise.

“Constant vigilance, Professor Peach.”

Grumbling, the older woman just gave her a halfhearted glare.

“You can call me Mercedes when we’re like this.”

Ruby’s fingers found the woman’s belt, a tough canvas thing, and had it quickly undone. Soon the Faunus’s jeans and, surprisingly, boxers were open enough that the horny little huntress could grasp her prize.

Peach wasn’t the most intensely endowed woman Ruby had ever seen, her being the most sizable outside of some very specific kinds of porn and Ruby was still growing, but it was very quickly hardening and plumping up to a size that would make any man proud. Darting out she took a lick of her teacher’s cum slit, drawing a hiss past the woman’s lips, and swiftly bringing the tool to full mast. Big, thick, and slightly different from a human’s cock, it was rather interesting.

But now wasn’t the time to play around with the interesting ridges and odd shapes. Instead, Ruby gave it a few quick pumps, a nice long kiss, and gathered up a mouthful of precum from the woman’s leaking tip. Showing off her bounty, Little Red made a show of swallowing the white fluid and winking at her teacher.

Groaning, the dark skinned scout just closed her head and leaned back.

“Just so you know Mercedes….” Ruby climbed up onto the chair, the metal only shifting slightly. “I’m still in my heat!”

Having moved her panties to the side, and gone with thigh highs instead of tights today, the silver eyed girl dropped herself down. Feeling a nice, hot cock, one with a shape quite unlike any other, not that Ruby had, had many, fill her up was amazing. Her first time had been with Yang, of course. In every sense. The blonde’s lips had been the first she’d ever tasted, her folds the first she’d ever pierced, and it had been her strong, brave, kind sister that had used a strapon to take Ruby’s other virginity.

That had been amazing. But this was just… different.

Feeling something warm and powerful and alive inside of her was different. It felt good in a way that plastic just didn’t.

It was the same kind of good Velvet and Coco made her feel when they took turns pumping load after load into her. And Ruby wanted more. She needed more. Feeling a thick load fill her while her folds were clamped down onto a pulsing cock sated a deep, primal need.

The very thought of what was going to happen sent a spike of pleasure through the panting girl’s womb.

Draping her legs over the arms of the chair, Ruby made sure she took her sweet time sliding down Mercedes’s cock; her own, of course, poking out of her panties and waving at the woman’s face. It only took a few moments spent adjusting to her teacher’s size for Peach to rally. Grabbing a hold of her wayward student’s soft, if still rather toned, rear, the Faunus took a deep breath and began to drag Ruby upwards.

It was a bit awkward, trying to have sex fully clothed, but they made it work! Mercedes was grunting with effort as she continuously used her aura enhanced strength to haul her excitable, naughty student along her length, bucking her hips on every downstroke to make sure she drove as deeply as possible on every thrust.

Indeed, the woman was practically using Ruby’s body as a sex toy. Something that seemed to please the girl to no end! In fact, all the lazy student did was clamp down as tightly as she could and cover her teacher in kisses.

“You feel soooo good Professor Peach! You’re so big and hot and I just love how you feel and I want morrrrrrrre!” Ruby paused long enough to lock lips with her teacher, their tongues dancing and wrestling and exploring each other for a long, long moment. “Please, don’t stop!”

At that pitiful whine, Mercedes picked up the pace. For a woman who had fought for 2 decades, Ruby weighed literally nothing and that meant she was free to put a lot of force into her thrusts. Enough that she would have bruised a civilian woman inside and out. Instead, the huntress in training just moaned and begged for it even harder!

“All right then Grunt if you want it harder, I’ll give it to you harder!”

Peach stood up, bringing Ruby with her, and continued to slam in and out, in and out, in and out. Now that she had proper leverage, each brutal thrust not only filled Ruby, but slammed into the entrance of the deepest part of her body. So intense was this unrelenting barrage that the younger, more petite woman had been reduced to hanging on for dear life and squealing in pleasure.

“Feeling good, I wager?”

Ruby’s answer became a garbled whine as another thrust rippled through her, hand holding her against her teacher’s chest, and plunged deeply into her again and again. There was something odd however. The huntress was thrusting irregularly, adjusting her position, switching angles inside her.

Looking for something.

The woman pulled her down again on her shaft, and Ruby went cross eyed, her body going limp as a noodle.

“Ah… finally found it.” Mercedes smugly commented, though Ruby’s brain couldn't register it, hazed over as it was.

She moaned confusedly, mindlessly drooling as her teacher adjusted her body.

“Sorry about that, Grunt. But we don’t have enough time to bring you back to normal the right way so pardon me for getting creative.” A second thrust hit the same spot, causing ruby’s body to spontaneously turn into putty.

A hand gently wiped away her saliva.

“Try not to choke on your tongue while you’re at it.”

Ruby was too busy climaxing to care. Though strangely, her penis felt oddly numb. Rather, she clamped around the older woman like a vice, desperately clinging to her as she was pierced through a third time and felt her brain short circuit. Her entire world was narrowed to the cock filling every inch of her body.

What… 

Where was she… 

Who was she again?

“First time getting your button pressed, huh?” A hand ruffled her hair, prompting her to mewl helplessly. “It gets better with time, promise.”

Mercedes was still pounding her shaft in and out, endlessly hollowing Ruby out and filling her up again. Somehow, with her pants around her ankles and her student’s legs wrapped around her waist, the woman radiated a cool smugness. Honestly, she seemed more like a cat than the antelope she was related to. Not that the human in this little affair had enough brain cells left together to even think that.

No, she was simply latched onto her teacher’s body as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body misfired.

Ruby wasn’t… particularly experienced with receiving. In fact, she could count the number of lovers who’d taken her on one hand. But she was enthusiastic. So to be totally reduced like this should have been terrifying, or at least confusing at such a complete loss of control.

Instead, she just babbled something mindless and tried to keep her hips moving in time with her teacher.

Both of them were close, not that they were speaking at this point, but Peach slammed her lips against Ruby’s and pushed in a final time. Grunting, her cock pulsed and she wanted to unleash an absolute deluge of cum inside her fellow huntress. In fact, the teacher’s entire body seemed to clench up, from her buttocks to her stomach, as she gave a few jerky, stuttery thrust and buried herself totally in the almost painfully tight pussy clamping down around her.

But she didn’t fire. No, she pulled back one final time, dragging her tool out to the absolute edge, only her head still inside of Ruby, and then slammed forward.

The teen’s breath was knocked out of her. Her toes curled, her heart skipped a beat, her lungs burned for oxygen, and she felt the hard, thick cock her teacher wielded like a scalpel slam into her cervix.

It should have hurt.

Instead, she screamed and came.

Hearing this, Mercedes smiled, shifting to hug her student and pulled her in close. Ignoring Ruby’s cock ruining her shirt, she sighed and fell back into her chair, careful not to let her still spasmodic lover injure herself, and she finally came.

Her first shot was so intense it hurt. Mercedes hissed in pain and the young woman wrapped around her groaned as the thick, hot, potent cum flooded her womb and seared every trace of stress or doubt or worry from either of her minds. She almost wanted to whimper, her second shot felt so good it caused her knees to almost give out.

Instead, she just untangled Ruby’s legs and let them drape over the side of the chair. Leaning back in the soft leather seat, the scarred woman held her student close and sighed in sheer joy.

Being what she was, that being a pent up woman who very much enjoyed the company of others, meant it took a while before she was done stuffing her lover. But Mercedes knew that had time and Ruby clearly needed to let go. Dealing with being a student was stressful at the best of times and if she had been grappling with a raging libido at the same time then surely she had earned this little respite.

Plus the occasional mewls of pleasure Ruby made when Peach adjusted their bodies was just the cutest thing ever.

Indeed. This particular veteran was quite content to simply bury her twitching prick as deep inside of her adorable little student’s tight, wet pussy as she could and pump her full of every drop of cum she could.

Eventually, after the pink haze finally faded, Ruby stirred. At first, all she could feel was a bone deep, intense warmth inside of her. Her entire abdomen radiated white hot heat and… somehow, something inside of her seemed… sated. A need she didn’t know had been building inside of her had been fulfilled. Feeling the cum already settling inside of her felt right.

Her first action was to kiss her teacher’s cheek, pulling back and licking a few stray drops of her white cum off of Peach’s deep, rich skin.

“‘M feelin good. Thank you.”

Ruby’s words were a bit slurred and that annoyed her, but she was feeling far too good to actually worry about it. Instead, she just clamped down a bit more and enjoyed the cock inside of her.

“I’m feeling good too, Grunt.” Mercedes gently rubbed her back, letting her student settle into her sticky bosom. “That was a lot of fun, but are you feeling better?”

Ruby looked down at herself. Sure she felt tingly and all around sated. But there was no way that a single round without even touching her shaft would….

Work?

She looked further down. No pillar of hard meat in sight.

Ruby gaped.

“Holy… shit…”

Her teacher laughed.

“Glad you liked it, Grunt. A bit of a special technique can go a long way into helping, no? Though I wouldn’t try that with any of your friends, it takes a special sort of futa to even develop that… feature.”

“What was that?”

Her teacher grinned wider.

“That, my clueless student, was a unique, let's say, skill that only a certain type of hermaphrodite has and that when used… knocks their lovers down, flat on their backs. Though it can overload your system temporarily, hence your little friend staying limp. You are still in your fertile period, your body just can’t respond to it right now.”

Mercedes actually coughed at that.

“Speaking of, do we need to worry about a kid in 9 months? Because, uh, I kind of just stuffed you full. I’m not sure if the morning after pill would even work at this point.”

For some unthinkable reason, to Ruby at least, the currently impaled young woman clamped down a little tighter at that though. Blushing, because both of them had noticed her reaction, she shook her head.

“No mam. Yang was quite clear. Now that I’m sleeping with people other than her, I need to wear a rubber or be on birth control. I’m… not a fan of condoms. So I took the pills.”

“That’s good.” Her teacher laughed. “I wouldn’t mind putting a bun in your oven, but you’re a little young for that. Perhaps once you’ve actually graduated, we revisit this conversation, hmm?”

It was more the crazy eyebrow wiggle rather than the terrible joke that got Ruby to laugh, but laugh she did.

“Pfft. If that wasn’t a joke utterly awful enough to make Yang blush I’d have apologized for ruining your shirt. I, uh, sorry about that by the way. Hehe?”

Peach flicked her apologetic student in the forehead.

“Next time, a heads up would be nice. But I suppose it’s not terrible, I do have a change of clothes and it’s not like we wouldn’t already have to clean up.”

Pulling her soaked T-shirt off, the Faunus balled it up and tossed it on top of her gym bag. Rather the perfect, blind shot Ruby was far more interested in the pert, bouncy breasts that were currently jiggling in front of her. Thankfully, her cock only gave a twitch instead of springing back up like it normally would.

Instead, she just licked her lips and reached out to grope the glorious brown orbs she’d been ogling. Amusingly, she was the one to groan and her cock twitched inside of Ruby, leaving the other girl giggling and far more interested in playing with her teacher’s tits. At least, now that she knew they were so sensitive!

Eventually Peach bullied Ruby into submission and the laughing teenager climbed off of her teacher.

“That was mean.” She pouted, referring to her still numb body.

The huntress merely shrugged.

“You asked for it, kiddo. Also, your little problem is gone.”

The silver-eyed girl looked down at herself again, the familiar sensation of liquid slipping from inside her and running down her legs causing her to shiver in delight. Goosebumps wracking her still over-stimulated body.

Fortunately, her not so little friend was as of yet incapable of springing back to full mast.

Which she was grateful for.

‘But this skirt is gonna need some cleaning.’ She wiped off some of the seed, only to stop at her teacher’s pointed glare.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Ruby stared.

“Uh… I’m… cleaning up?”

Her teacher rounded on her, firmly taking hold of her still moist hand.

“You’re wasting my hard work, Grunt.” The huntress growled lightly, and Ruby finally understood.

Tentatively, she gave her hand a long lick. Cleaning herself of the excess ejaculate. The taste was… different. Mostly because she was just used to her own flavor and Yang’s. There was a small bitterness to it, a strong aftertaste which clung to the back of her tongue. Too strong as to be overpowering.

Ruby stiffened when her teacher’s hand slipped past her skirt, swiping more of the fluid slipping past her.

Holding it up for the student to see.

“Look at all this waste, Ms Rose. Is this how you feel about my hard efforts to help you? Where is your gratitude?”

“Ah! No mam! I… most certainly don’t want to give the impression that I’m anything but pleased!” She clenched her legs together, tightening up her core, another spurt of cum slipping out but the rest remained inside. Peach still huffed, pulling Ruby forward.

Licking Ruby’s cock clean with quick, thorough brushes of her tongue, the herm cleared away her student’s mess, mostly, and even took the time to clean the insides of Ruby’s thighs. Somehow, that left the younger huntress’s entire body tingling. Not that the squirming, panting young woman did anything but slowly massage her lover’s scalp; whimpering when she felt Peach’s lips press against her folds.

It was after that, cheeks bulging slightly, that Mercedes pressed her lips to Ruby’s and with a tilt of the head, shared her bounty with the slightly shaking girl.

Ruby felt her body seize up and then relax into the hold. The professor was a sloppy kisser, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth to smear her with as much as she could. Ruby could barely smell let alone taste, and the feeling of the woman’s slimy tongue running over her face and neck forced a throaty purr out of her.

Surely she was being spoiled!

The air of the classroom, heady with the smell of their excitement, felt cooler against her moist face. Her breath came out in hurried puffs as she laid back. Allowing the older woman more of her creamy skin to paint like a canvas.

‘This is oddly relaxing….’

It wasn’t just the haze of sex clinging to her skin, or the way her body was sated, or even the mouthful of cum she was learning to love… but somehow, all of it together, just felt amazing. It was primal, really, no matter how odd. But the warmth and the affection and the strangely gentle, if forceful, way her teacher’s clearly skilled tongue caressed her body left her nearly giddy with building excitement and anticipation. Tilting her chin, Ruby couldn’t help but bare her neck to the woman and submit totally to the affection she was being given.

Her teacher gladly accepted the offering, a sharp grin of glinting canines flashing before Ruby’s eyes as she attacked the exposed neck. The feeling of their feverish skin running against each other as the woman went to town spreading her seed over her student’s collarbone making the girl’s breath hitch.

Especially when she felt the tip of something sharp grazing her skin.

And piercing it.

This turned her sudden gasp into a moan. It was painful, of course, but not terribly so. Like a set of pinpricks. And Ruby’s entire body was so sensitive the pain felt good. Sighing, she let the veteran huntress bite a little more deeply and pull her closer, and Ruby simply enjoyed the wonderful sensation of resting in the arms of such a strong, powerful, dominant woman.

A pair of hands lay flat against her shoulders, a strong push causing her still trembling legs to fold over and her knees to hit the floor with a soft thud. The bite mark on the collarbone throbbed pleasantly, distracting Ruby from the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled.

With a grunt of satisfaction, the professor’s hand dug into Ruby’s hair, fingers tangling themselves in her tresses as the teacher pulled her close to her sopping groin.

There were no words and no need for it. Ruby’s face was already smeared with one kind of cum and it was obvious what she was supposed to do. And Peach was all too happy to get started, grinding her drenched cunt against her student’s face. Of course, the ever eager to please young woman tried to eat the delectable pussy so wonderfully presented to her… but her lover had other ideas.

“Gods above and below, that’s a good look for you.”

Peach had pulled back for a second, letting her still hard shaft flop down against her lover's face, smearing the mixed cum and saliva as Ruby simply knelt there, breath coming in heaving gasps as her flushed cheeks moved only with her breathing.

But this wasn’t about looking.

No, this was about fucking. Grinning, the older woman ground her now leaking, drenched, burning hot folds against Ruby’s face again. And this time it was clear what it was about her pleasure and nothing else. Peach simply smiled ever wider as Ruby’s finger squelched in and out of her own pussy and the girl knelt there, utterly, totally submissive.

For the young huntress, this was hardly a new situation. Well, this was. But not learning when to take it. Yang had made more than one comment about just how cute Ruby was. How her gentle, awkward smile and pink lips and propensity to blush and stare her shoes did things to people. How it could make them… want things. Want bad things. Aggressive things. And Peach was being gentle enough that she could just relax and let her teacher use her to get off.

Sometimes, doing as you’re told could feel as good as leaving your partner bow legged and unconscious. Just in a different way.

Eventually, though, Mercedes came. She didn’t make a noise, simply pressed against Ruby’s face and let go. It was a little bitter, the thin, white, tacky fluid leaking out her pussy, but right now the Rose was being a good girl and that meant it tasted like ice cream and cookies and pure sugar. Finally able to eat her lover out properly, the huntress in training did just that.

Her tongue darted in and out, spreading Peach’s pouting pussy, her lips locked around her teacher’s clit, her entire body was dedicated to this altar of indulgence. Right now, the silver eyed temptress was in paradise. Yes, Ruby was most happy.

Once she was clean, and her cock had been given a thorough tongue bath, Mercedes pulled her student to her feet, once more holding her close, and gave her a soul searing kiss. For a full minute the world stood still and the two simply embraced.

“Hey!” ‘Bang, bang’ Someone slammed their hand against the lecture hall’s door. “Whoever’s in there, hurry up! Club’s gonna start in… twenty minutes, so you got ten before I’m coming in anyways!”

“C-Coco… I think.” Ruby whispered into Peach’s ear.

The herm just grunted, giving Ruby one last soul searing kiss, and pulling back.

“You head to the restroom. Clean up, get ready for the presentation. If you can walk, Grunt.”

Ruby pouted, hard, full lip and puppy dog eyes and everything. The effect was still impressive if a bit reduced by just how much cum was on and in her. Mercedes chuckled and slapped her student on the rear.

“Move it girl! You’ve got seven minutes and then I need to get clean. As for the mess-” The teacher gestured at the relatively contained evidence of their little tryst. “I’ve got keys to the janitorial closet for a reason. I’ll have it cleaned up before then. Ok?”

There was a hint of softness in her teacher’s… her lover’s words that hadn’t been there before Ruby had asked her to have sex. Perhaps it had become something a bit more? Still, the woman was as hard as flint and these “suggestions” were orders. So, smiling and snapping off a salute, no matter how absurd her current state of dishevelment, the young huntress did as she was commanded.

“Aye mam! Done in five minutes, understood!”

Still able to taste, and smell, her teacher a little, Ruby Rose shuffled up onto the speaker’s podium and turned the microphone on. Waiting for the feedback to die off, she rubbed her legs together and enjoyed the feeling of holding in as much cum as she could. It was wonderfully warm and thick and everyone was looking at her after all!

“Welcome everyone! I’m glad you all showed up to the first meeting of the Personal Health and Research Club! Today’s meeting will begin with a presentation on the kind of material we’ll be studying, learning about, and discussing in this club! Also, I know a lot of people were dragged here by my sister, thank you Yang, but honestly, I’m just so excited you all did come. There’s a lot of us here today, uh, 23? 24? 24! Good, good. And, as you can guess, we’re all part of a particular group. That being, we’re all girls with a bit extra or their partners or teammates or significant others. Anyways, I just really, really wanna welcome you all and-”

Yang flashed a hand sign at her. It was just a small movement, her palm held out flat, a few inches above the desk. A small code meaning she was rambling. Ruby cut out the next paragraph or two of mental clutter and just smiled.

“And I hope this is truly informative.”

She unfurled the first banner, a sudden, rather surprised gasp showing just how surprised her crowd was. Yang even giving her a wolf whistle and Jaune blushing even more brightly than she had when she’d been making these banners.

Professor Peach just laughed, reclining in her, somehow spotless chair, at her utterly clean and organized desk, as not even a hint of their shared moment remained.

Right there, plain as day, was a very busty brunette in a very small bikini. Even more apparent was the bulge in her bottoms, displaying, very clearly, the fact she was packing heat. What made things relevant was the fact that she also had a pair of testicles stuffed into that thin, dark blue fabric. Somehow, the loose, languid stance she took seemed to almost ripple like water as the banner shifted in the air conditioned breeze.

“As most people know, there are different types of hermaphrodites. You have the first, the oldest and, to a degree, most uncommon kinds: the natural hermaphrodite. While not technically medically correct, without going into an in depth explanation of what it means to be biologically intersex, these are people who are born with two sets of genitals.”

Pressing a button on the computer terminal on the stand, a powerpoint presentation fired up.

“They are, like I said, particularly rare. Appearing in less than 1% of the human population and at around 1% of the Faunus population. These individuals are the result of a genetic quirk that has changed their body, but not fully integrated into them. Usually, these individuals clearly possess the secondary sexual characteristics of one gender or the other, are usually sterile in one or both of their genitalia or at least have significant difficulty with reproduction, and ‘true hermaphroditism’ is largely considered to not be a heritable trait.”

Smiling, because everyone was at least looking at the picture even if they weren’t watching her, Ruby pushed ahead. Letting the second banner unfurl, she moved to the next slide, and eagerly continued her lecture.  
The next one was of a Faunus actress. A particularly raunchy one at that. With long horse ears and a mane of hair that went all the way to the small of her back. Of course, her beauty and animal traits did little to distract from the massive homewrecker sticking out from her pants. Which she was gladly feeding to another person on screen.

Ruby noted with satisfaction that the entirety of her classroom had climbed a few shades of red in the blush department, likely due to the sheer size of the tool on display.

Now that was a katana!

Blake in particular looked a few shades away from fainting from blood loss, while Weiss had taken the coward’s way out and covered her face with her hands. Though Ruby could see her eyes peeking every now and again.

Coco was taking pictures, while Velvet looked on with… jealousy.

‘Okay, wow, that’s a bit too much information.’ 

Yang had taken on a light dusting of pink, though she acted unaffected by the movie screenshot. It was, after all, one of the blonde’s favorites. Which Ruby had… ahem… borrowed for research purposes. All for the sake of the lecture.

Her fellow blond looked like his brain had misfired, with his partner looking unimpressed at the nearly unnatural girth of the Faunus actress.Rather, she chose to focus on bringing the Arc boy back to reality, lest he grow… an entirely new set of kinks. Not that Ruby could blame him. Sometimes bigger could be good in its own way. If you practiced first, obviously.

“As you can see, Ms. Thoroughbred, and that is her stage name, not an epithet, is incredibly well endowed. And that is because, sometimes, when a Faunus is born they’re born with more than two Faunus traits. To be blunt, not unlike our example, they come equipped with their species genitalia. To a degree. Obviously, their bodies are reconfigured to support it and the genitalia themselves are adapted to better suit their humanoid, bipedal frames. But more than just superficial traits are retained!”

Clicking to the next slide, Ruby gestured to the highlighted passage.

“Ms. Thoroughbred is renowned for her incredible stamina and incredible virility, the size of her orgasms surpassing that of a normal man’s by an order of magnitude, and her lack of a refractory period means she is capable of doing one thing very, very well. Breeding. Like with their human counterparts, hermaphroditism in the Faunus community started as a genetic quirk, but one that was massively exaggerated.”

Once more turning to an entirely new slide, this one with pictures of a few settlements that looked positively ancient, and continued to speak.

“Anthropologists traced the depiction of hermaphroditic Faunus to this trio of cities. Located in an isolated mountain valley, it’s believed that the three communities reproduced amongst each other and spread the recessive traits needed. More important to our discussion, all three were overcome in a series of attacks by the Grimm. This means their population was dispersed in several refugee columns. Pointedly, their populations, once settled, are believed to have exploded. It seems that hermaphrodites, women, and children made up the majority of the refugees simply because they were needed to ensure the continuity of their society and were least suited for hand to hand combat.”

Turning to the final slide in this set, she smiled at how interested the Faunus in the classroom seemed. It made her giddy to know how happy she was making these people!

“Over the course of the following generations, their presence spread from pocket to pocket of humans and Faunus alike which is why, today, ‘true hermaphrodites’ make up nearly 4% of all Faunus! Importantly, they do reproduce a bit differently. Unlike normal Faunus or humans, they enter periodic heat or rut cycles. During this time period, usually at the end of Winter and the beginning of Spring, they will do everything in their power to reproduce. While there are treatments, the fact remains that many struggle with this urge and the simple fact is that they need to breed.”

Glancing over at Professor Peach, Ruby felt truly warm at just how proud she looked. Yang, too, added to her mixture of satisfaction and embarrassment by giving her a wink and a thumbs up. All in all… this is what she loved doing: making others happy!

She unfurled the next banner, and immediately colored.

“YAAAAANG.” She whined.

Indeed, instead of the more friendly banner she had picked to represent her body type, her sister had duct taped a pin up version of one of her… special photos that she’d given Yang when she thought they were going to be split apart, which featured her wearing tiny lingerie while her own tool tented through the frilly panties.

You could see just about everything.

The classroom exploded into catcalls, Yang and Coco leading the group as they hollered at the rather risqué photo. Ruby immediately felt her cheeks go up in flames as her blood rushed upwards, body freezing as her audience showered her with their honest words of praise and more than one request to see more.

Really, the entire situation would have gotten way out of control had Professor Peach not shocked her system a few minutes back. She would be very much tenting otherwise, though the embarrassment and humiliation were causing her to leak like a faucet. Being a switch could be so bothersome sometimes!

“W-well!” She babbled. “Here we can see a Type 3 of hermaphroditism.” She coughed, slapped her chest, and closed her eyes. “A Type 3, human, and… of a curious type.” Ruby imagined the weight and heft of Crescent Rose. “While outwardly female in appearance, the human hermaphrodites, not of the intersex type, but of the fertile and reproducing type, are significantly different from base line women.”

She clicked the powerpoint, cheeks still read and underwear very, very soaked.

“Type 3 hermaphrodites all appear outwardly as female, possess internal testes, and have some male internal traits. Their muscle density, lung size and capacity, heart size and strength, bone density and structure, and their ‘ahem’ masculine endowments are much, much closer to the ‘above average’ range for adult human men.”

Clicking to the next powerpoint slide, Ruby continued, thanking Dust itself that Mercedes had properly relaxed her.

“There is serious confusion as to where they come from, possessing some genetic markers similar to the Type 1, Intersex, and Type 2, Faunus, hermaphrodites. Indeed, their appearance is relatively recent, less that 150 years ago, and considering their predisposition for certain beneficial traits, many have put forward the theory that they were designed, rather than evolved naturally. Personally… I have no strong opinion. I am what I am, I am who I am. Ultimately, I feel the question is irrelevant. Considered their sole disadvantage, Type 3 hermaphrodites will enter into a period of heat or rut, similar to a Type 2, but far more rarely. It is however, as a consequence, far more acute.”

Coughing into her hand, Ruby blushed a bit more.

“On a personal note, I won’t ask you to delete any pictures you took, I don’t know you all well enough to know if you would comply or not, but I do ask you not to share them. That was given in confidence and I’m not entirely comfortable with strangers having it. Thank you.”

Murmurs of ascent and understanding coming through, the people that had taken photos, all people Ruby didn’t know, plus Yang, deleted them. Except for Yang. Who then flashed her phone screen at her sister to show that it was mostly a picture of her reacting. That didn’t stop more than one comment about just how adorable she was and what a lucky bastard the person she’d sent the photos too were. Weiss and Blake remained silent on that matter, blessedly.

Ruby would do something nice for them. Make them new custom ammo, maybe.

The last banner unfurled, and blessedly, this one hadn’t been tampered with.

This one was of a news article speaking of a brand new Dust found to the west of Haven Academy, and how a group of students had been collecting it to use for themselves, only to later found out the raw cut possessed transmutative properties and changed their bodies permanently into a form of hermaphrodite.

A small bout of laughter echoed through the halls, mostly because the picture was of a young woman struggling to walk as her new… tool pressed uncomfortably against her clothes, the sensitivity of the brand new shaft leaving it to drool fluid straight through her pants.

“Oh?” The professor hummed.

“Yes, Miss Peach.” Ruby broke away from the crowd, turning her attention to the acting teacher.

“It’s nothing… just… I might need to make a call later.” Her mirth was plain to see, though Ruby likely couldn’t guess at why. Not until she looked at the picture of the team again. One of whom had very faint nubs underneath a mane of platinum blonde hair.

Team ABRN?

Well, she could see the family resemblance at the very least. Maybe Ruby could actually get an interview if she asked nicely?

“While this is a recent development, only occurring three months ago, two cosmetic products are already on the market and rumor has it that the Schnee Dust Company has a full line in production. As of right now, research is still being conducted by the Haven Academy’s medical staff, but the affected seem, more or less, perfectly fine. The men developed breasts and grew a vagina, the women grew a penis and testes. Additional crossover seems minor aside from all of the affected developing more exaggerated sexual characteristics.”

Clicking a slide, her tone grew rather somber considering her topic.

“Unfortunately they are almost totally unique amongst Type 4 hermaphrodites. This particular form of warped biology is always the result of exposure to certain types of Dust or Dust Magic, either in the womb or after birth, and can have a massive range of side effects. This includes a loss of fertility or sterility, the development of multiple secondary mutations, an increased risk of cancer, difficulty conceiving a child, hormonal disorders, and, of course, the sexual mutations. While it is… discouraged, and outright illegal in Atlas, a number of people have intentionally exposed themselves to mutation for the purpose of profit and performance art.”

Ruby clicked to a final slide.

“Hyperporn, according to the Web, is where the actors and actresses use mutagenic magic to create utterly ridiculous body parts and engage in coitus. Perhaps this new discovery will offer a safer alternative to previously risky practices, perhaps it’ll be monopolized and too expensive for people to acquire, maybe nothing will come out of it for fifty years. No matter what, there are always risks to Magic, even if, this time, it seems to have worked out!”

Shutting off the powerpoint, Ruby gave a small bow to the crowd.

“Once more, I’d like to thank Professor Mercedes Peach for sponsoring this club, all of you for attending, and I hope you enjoyed this presentation. If any of you have questions, I’m more than willing to take them!”

“Yeah!” Nora stood up in her seat, leaning forward on her hammer, somehow, and leered at her. “You’re really, really hot Rubes! Will you take your clothes off?”

With great fury, Ruby gave her now sheepish sister a death glare.


End file.
